Nyotalia conversations
by Slave-Of-Boredom
Summary: Has anyone wondered what girls talk about when they're bored in school? just a bunch of dabbles based on real conversations.
1. about yaoi

It was near the end of the school term and the holidays was just around the corner. Exams were over in W World Academy and there was no lessons to be conducted so many of the students 'self studied' but they were really just talking to their friends.

In the Nyotalia half of the school, Iceland or Emillia was talking to her friend Hong Kong or Yu Long. Emillia sitting behind Yu Long with the latter rocking her chair back lazily as they conversed.

"What do you think about gays?" Emillia asked at random, thinking about Ludwig and Feliciano or more commonly known as, Germany and Italy.

"Oh, I think they're so totally cool!" Yu Long replied enthusiastically. "I support gay rights."

Emillia was slightly shocked. She did not expect her to reply that way. "Do you know how guys um...you know..." she blushed slightly, thinking about her favourite yaoi pairing.

Yu Long thought for a bit. "No." she said honestly. "How do gay do it anyway?" Yu Long sat her chair down properly and twisted there body so that she was facing Emillia.

Emillia's blush reddened. How could Yu Long not know that? Emillia thought she knew more about gays than she did! "Well, they put the thing in the...you know."

"What?"

"Up the ass." Emillia said quickly.

Yu Long paused before asking, "But won't it get dirty? I mean, you shit with your ass."

Emillia laughed. " That thing is already a dirty thing I should not even think about."

"Yeah. That's true."

**A/N**

**Just some dabbles based on actual conversations I had with my friends before.**

**I have no idea what female Iceland's name is so I just called her Emillia since I always use Emil for Iceland. I also have no idea what female Hong Kong's name is so I just call her Yu Long, it means jade dragon.**


	2. a memory

**A/N:this fic has become M for a reason and no, no yuri smut.**

Chapter 2: my most memorable memory

As a post exam activity, the students of W world academy had to write down their most memorable experience whether funny, sad or otherwise in the form of a diary entry before presenting it to the whole class on a later date.

This of course lead to a little unwanted noise pollution in the chatty girls. "So what are you going to write about?" Emilia, also known as Iceland, asked her friends Yu Long, Hong Kong. Emilia glanced over Yu Long's shoulder to see a perfectly blank paper.

"Honesty speaking," Yu Long said while rocking her chair and twirling a strand of her hair. "I have no idea. I mean like, I did too many things that I just can't choose which one I like."

"How about the most disgusting?" Emilia offered.

Yu Long thought for a second. "well there was this one." she began. "Remember the time I almost fainted from a high fever during math remedial?"

"Yeah?"

Well, after big sis China picked me up from the sick bay, she brought me to a Chinese physician."

Emilia remembered watching Yu Long lean weakly onto China as she struggled to stay on her feet. Her eyes half lidded and her face flushed -not in the sexy way mind you, the horribly-sick-I'm -gonna-die way.

"So anyways," Yu Long continued, "Big sis asked the doctor to give me some medicine to lower my fever and apparenty it had to be given anally."

"No way!" Emila could not believe that Yu Long hand said that with a straight face.

"I know exactly!" Yu Long nodded her head, crossing her arms. "I don't remember much from it since I was so out of it and like, my head hurt so much like there was this invisible hammer prodding at my brain.

"I remember big sis asking me to lift up my skirt and tale of my underwear. At that point of time, I didn't even have the energy to care and so I did."

"Wait wait wait." Emilia waved her hands, cutting Yu Long off. "Is this doctor a woman or what?"

"Oh, he's a dude." Yu Long answered simply.

Emilia was stunned. "What?! Please tell me you're kidding."

"Okay then, I'm kidding." Yu Long rolled her eyes. "anyways, as I was saying, I laid down on the what's it called again? that bed things you find in the doctor's office, oh never mind. So big sis helped me climb onto it and I laid face down. I don't remember much afterwards but I do remember crying and crying.

"I think I was struggling a bit because I heard the doctor say to big sis something along the lines of he accidentally put the medicine in the wrong place and it won't dissolve so he has to pull it out again. And like, big sis just stood there calmly next to the doctor."

"You mean, he put it in your you-know-what and she just stood next to him?!"

Yu Long shrugged. "That's the gist of it."

"Hong! You can't write that! It's too vulgar!"

Yu Long rolled her eyes and went back to brains storming.

**A/N: and this is kind of why Its M now...**

**This is an actual conversation I had before. Almost all of the convos I'm writing for this doctor are.**


End file.
